1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical system driving device for moving a movable body which is movable in at least three degrees of freedom, and a lens barrel and an optical device which include the optical system driving device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology in which alignment adjustment including optical axis aligning adjustment and cat's-eye adjustment is automatically performed by acquiring a fringe image with an imaging element mounted to an interferometer.